Time is a Tool
by ft-spn
Summary: A 15 year old Tumblr shit poster-musical lover and all around modern day teen finds herself, and her equally shitty friend but with a camera, in the year 1900. What does this time era have in store for these two idiots? Rated T for language, but that's pretty much it.


**A/N: Hi! My name's ft_spn and this is my first ever story on here, so please spare me and if there are any typo's, feel free to include them in your review. I will only accept constructive criticism only, so be nice here. If you want a visual for my characters, look up 'Enjajaja' and 'Drew Phillips' on YouTube or Instagram. Their relationship with each other is honestly so cute and I couldn't resist! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies!**

* * *

 _"So when Yesenia walks in the room..."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"She smells sex and cheap perfume."_

 _"Uh-oh."_

 _"It smells like one of those trees that you hang from the rearview!"_

 _"Haha, no!"_

 _"It's true. She screams 'Who's in there with you Julio?'. Grabs a bat and kicks in the door. He's in bed with...Jose from the liquor store!"_

 _"No me diga¡"_

A loud bell rang out throughout the school theatre. All the lights came on and I turned towards the teacher, my best friend looped his arm through mine. Our theatre coach/teacher called for everyone to come out. "All right. Great rehearsal guys, but Calum, I need you fully focused on serving Lindy and Drew in the salon. Cayla, tie your hair back or else you'll just seem like an object and objects don't talk. And for any God's sake, Will and Viktor, please be more gay if you can, we need you to pass a couple completely in love with each other." Will and Viktor blushed at each other but then clasped their hands together. A few 'aw!'s echoed around them and Ms. Kyles smiled at them.

She turned her attention to the whole group. "Alright, everyone get plenty of rest for tomorrow because I need you here at 6:30 AM sharp. Tech crew, I need you here at 6:00 AM instead. We need to go over your cues." She looked over her notes that were attached to her clipboard. Once looking over and double checking that she didn't miss anything, we were dismissed for the day. Grabbing my bag from one of the theatre chairs (you know those ones), Drew called me over to where he was standing.

Once exiting the theatre we decided to head to our local Starbucks. While walking there, Drew and I talked about random things. From how nervous and excited we were for next Friday, that's where we were going to perform, to some beef he had with a girl in his church group.

"...like, I don't get why she's so fucking obsessed with me! I mean, sure, I'm fucking hot, but don't try and drive into my lane when you're not even invited! You step in, you gon' get cut. I swear to God and Jesus and any almighty power up there, I will beat that dumbass bitches mug into the ground the second she comes over to me and asks 'Oh Drew! What's happening between you and Hayley?' LIKE BITCH DON'T FUCKING ASK ME THAT WHEN WE HAVE NEVER EVEN TALKED ONCE IN OUR ENTIRE LIVES!" Drew yelled out, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. His glasses flew off his face as he did some weird punching dance out of anger.

He kept ranting but I was too busy laughing my ass off and recording it on Snapchat. Once he calmed down he started laughing too at his ridiculous reaction.

"You good now?" I giggled out. He took dramatic deep breaths in and smiled.

"Yup. Perfectly fine except that I wanna tear that bitches face off!" He replied happily and skipped over to where he dropped his glasses. Putting them on and fluffing his curly brown a bit, he did a 'model' pose and we continued walking.

Our conversation sorta died out so I decided to put on some music. Dancing with your friend while walking is literally the best thing in the world. Even though we got tired quickly with all the dabbing involved. We didn't even know that we were at Starbucks until we saw the iconic green umbrellas and outdoor seating all prepared for any customers.

"Honey, I'm home!" Drew screamed when he walked in. People gave us odd looks and a few of the baristas laughed but continued with their work. We weren't regulars here at all, we just wanted to use the gift cards Ms. Kyles got for us a while back for Christmas. Even though it was June.

I took Drew's card while he took our bags outside. A couple minutes later I walked out with our drinks.

"One tall very berry hibiscus for me and a small caramel machi...something for you." I said and sat down across from Drew.

"It's macchiato you idiot." He said and took a sip, humming in approval.

"Macco-"

"Macchiato. Listen to me. Ma-Key-At-Oh."

"Ma-Key-At-Oh. Macchiato. Boom. Take that bitch." Drew rolled his eyes.

"All right, down to business." I announced and took out my French notebook that I never used because I hate myself.

"What business?" Drew questioned. I narrowed my eyes.

"The business we were talkin' 'bout in French class you bish..." I said. Drew flicked whatever water had melted off his cup at me. I squealed in surprise and threw a napkin at him. We laughed for a minute then continued our plan.

"Ok," I started, still giggling and brushing off a few water droplets off my notebook. "Brookborough Theatre is hold auditions for Hamilton, so we could try there. Wellington Theatre is doing Heathers and Quennsland Theatren is doing something called...Newsies." Drews' eyes widened in surprise at the last option. He took a sip of his drink.

"Newsies?" He asked. I nodded and he leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

"Damn. I haven't heard that fucking name in a long ass time." I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's basically a Disney movie/musical about the Newsboy Revolution of 1899." Drew explained. I nodded. Not because I understood him. Just because I wanted to hear more about his experience.

"It's just, I was obsessed with the movie when I was younger and it's been a long ass time since someone had mentioned it. Poor little 5th grade Drew wanted to be a Newsie so badly...damn, I'm having flashbacks!" He laughed and ran a hand down his face, his face a beet red colour. I laughed at his reaction and sipped my drink. I checked the time on my phone.

"We should start heading to your place to do the photo shoot for my media project." I announced and stood up. Drew followed me and we picked up our bags, and walked to the bus stop. It was only us there and a woman with a colourful shawl over her head. She looked at us as we stepped into the waiting thingy.

We smiled at her but she just sat there, rigid. Me and Drew turned and pressed closer to each other as our bags would allow. Drew and I talked to each other in hushed whispers, not wanting to call the woman's attention back to us. All of a sudden, she turned to us and we immediately stopped talking.

She held out her palm and in it were two simple silver rings.

"Take...them...and wish...for what...your heart...most desiresssss." She said in a deadly cold voice. We froze in fear, but Drew pulled through and took the rings slowly. Afraid that she would snap her palm closed. She didn't. Drew passed the smaller looking ring to me. I put it on my ring finger on my right hand instead of left. Drew did the same.

"Now...wishhhhh...out loudddd..." The woman hissed out.

I heard Drew gulp loudly. "I-I wish to be...uh...inthetimeoftheNewsiescharactersbutnotinvolvedinthestrike." Drew said quickly. I slowly turned to him in shock. He shrugged.

"It was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head, Lindy!" He whispered to me. The woman smiled at us, teeth yellow and rotting.

"Then...let...it...be..." She said and we blacked out.


End file.
